A chacun son masque
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: Quand on apprend que l'autre nous ment, qu'il n'est pas celui que l'on croit, comment réagir?


A chacun son masque…

Auteur : Yunny-chan

Base : gundam Wing

Genre : …

Couple : Quatre , vous avez le choix

Dislaimer : Personne n'ais a moi TT

* * *

_Ptite note spécial : A toi JB, tu m'as appris ce qu'était aimer, mais aussi souffrir…_

* * *

-Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois…

Vraiment ?

-Je me suis mentis a moi-même, et je t'ai mentis par la même occasion…

-Tu m'as mentis ?

-Oui

-Sur tout ?

-Oui

-Et…Et est-ce que tu m'aime vraiment ?

-Je crois oui.

Tu crois, et moi je suis sure que se sont les pires mots qu'on puisse entendre.

Mes larmes coulent, heureusement que nous sommes au téléphone, si on avait été face a face je crois que ca aurait été pire

La voix ne doit pas trembler, les mots ne doivent pas être hésitants.

Faut faire comme si tout allé bien.

Comme si.

-T'es là ?

-Oui oui

-T'as pas l'air d'aller bien

-Si t'inquiète.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je t'appelais. Il me semble que c'étais parce que je n'avais pas le moral.

Tu as tellement bien arrangé les choses, que je me suis jamais sentis aussi mal de toute ma vie.

Putain, j'ai mal, dans tout mon corps.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache les trippes, qu'on joue au basket avec mon cœur.

J'ai mal à en crever.

Donner l'illusion. Faire semblant d'écouter. Ne pas montrer qu'on souffre.

Ne pas avoir l'air faible.

Répondre, même si on ne sait pas de quoi l'autre parle.

Tout ce qu'on veut sur le moment c'est crevé tellement on souffre.

Même la torture ne pourrait faire autant mal.

-Hé Quatre ?

-Oui ?

-T'as entendu ?

-Non désolé, j'étais dans la lune

-Sympa pour moi…

Ah parce que tu as été sympa avec moi peut-être ?

Ok, tu as été franc, mais ça existe mon vieux le tact et la diplomatie

Oui, ça prend du temps, oui faut bien choisir ses mots, mais ces deux ptites choses permettent de pas avoir l'impression de recevoir un putain de coup de poing dans le ventre qui vous empêche de respirer pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

On a eu cette conversation il y a presqu'une semaine, j'ai l'impression que le temps c'est arrêté, ma vie s'est transformer en enfer

-Tu sais, ce que j'ai découvert sur moi ne me plais pas, la vraie personne en moi ne doit pas être connue.

-Et pourquoi ?

Faire semblant de s'intéresser, c'est a l'objectif.

-Parce que je risque de perdre ce qui m'ait cher

-…

Se retenir de demander si je fais partis de ce qu'il a peur de perdre

-Enfin c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'oublié ce que j'ai découvert et faire comme si de rien n'était, ok ?

-Ok…

C'est ta vie après tout. Fais ce que tu veux.

Tu peux oublier, mais pas moi.

On s'est reparlé depuis ce jour la.

Tu m'as dis des choses gentilles, comme je m'adore etc.…

Mais ca n'a pas soigné mes blessures.

Ca ne m'a pas guérie de toute la souffrance que tu m'as infligée.

Tu ne me comprends.

Tu ne me comprends pas quand je te dis que je suis malade, tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est depuis ce fameux jour

Tu ne me vois pas comme la personne qui t'aime

Tu ne vois pas a quel point je tiens a toi

Tu ne me vois tout simplement pas

Ok on vit loin l'un de l'autre

Ok on se voit que rarement

Mais je t'aime moi

Je pense à toi non stop

Je souffre de te savoir à l'autre bout de la terre à faire je ne sais quoi.

Je suis quelqu'un de très compréhensible, tu as déjà du le remarquer, et cela n'a rien à voir avec mon empathie.

Tu m'as sortis des trucs, que toutes les autres personnes t'auraient prises pour un malade et t'aurais fais enfermé.

Mais pas moi.

Moi je te crois

Moi je suis la pour toi

Je te soutiens

Et qu'est ce que j'ai en retour ?

Ca ?

De la souffrance, de la peine.

A un point que j'en suis malade

Je me sens un peu plus mal chaque jour qui passe.

Mes amis ne me reconnaissent plus, ma famille non plus

Ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

Mais je m'en fous.

Je veux que se soit toi qui t'inquiète pour moi, je veux voir cette lueur de panique au fond de tes prunelles sombres

Je veux y voir de l'amour

Mais je ne pourrais pas

Je sais qu'on ne se reverra pas avant très longtemps

Je ne sais pas quand

Je ne sais pas non plus quand est-ce qu'on aura l'occasion de parler

D'avoir une vraie discussion.

Alors c'est pourquoi jusque la je vais faire semblant

Semblant d'être heureux, semblant de vivre pleinement alors que je dépéris de l'intérieur

Faire semblant

Juste porter un masque

Ce masque que tu voulais que je brise pour toi, par amour pour toi

Mais je ne le ferais que lorsque tu le feras avec le tiens aussi.

Alors mon ami,

Mon amour,

A chacun son masque…

OWARI…

Vous pouvez laisser une ptite review si ça vous tente, ca fais toujours plaisir a l'auteur, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise


End file.
